


Blessing

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Getting Together [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Pastor Wayne shares a message about blessing God. Please comment if you are in need of prayer.





	

Wayne was up on a Friday rainy morning. It had been raining for about a few hours now. He looked at the clock: 6:52 AM. Of course it’s early, but Wayne never had been a morning person. He tried going back to sleep, but he had not gotten very far on that one, so all he did was get out of bed and start his day. He’d been a pastor at the John Baptist Church in New York for a few years, and the people there seem to like him, which is a good thing.

Wayne opened his closet doors and saw it was time to do some laundry since he was running low. He’d do that after eating breakfast and some coffee to go along with it. He yawned again as he headed off to the bathroom. Right now seemed like to be a good time to get cleaned up, so that’s exactly what.

He’d planned on starting his day by reading the Bible. This week he wouldn’t be preaching since somebody else would be doing it, but he would be at the church anyway. When he’d finished blow – drying his hair, the clock now read 7:34 AM. He had another busy and good week, so it was no wonder he was having this Sunday off.

Once Wayne finished blow – drying his hair, he grabbed his Bible. He mostly kept his Bibles in his bedroom in a stack on the table by the radio. Today he was going to read the King James Version. Before eating breakfast, he made some coffee and poured himself a bowl of Rice Chex. Before he started eating, he began to pray.

“Father, Thank You for giving me this day. Every day You have given me is a blessing, no matter how good or bad the day would bring. I will miss preaching to the church this Sunday. I am thankful to have You in my life. You have been good to me ever since I started giving my faith come back. I love You with all of my heart. I hope the other people You have created in today’s world are thankful You have given them a good life.

“You are very powerful and good Friend to each and everyone of us, even if we think that is negative or positive. I shall look forward to what today You are planning to give me. I am blessed to live here in New York. I have no idea what made You think of deciding where You wanted me to live my life.

“I love You with all of my heart. The rain we have today in New York is good. We really do need the rain You have given us today here in New York. I also want You to continue looking after everyone of us around the world You have created for us. Also please continue to help those who are having issues with their health and whatever else they have. In Your Blessed Name, Amen.”

When Wayne finished praying, he finally began eating his breakfast. From what he just said in this morning’s prayer is true. He really meant every word of it. He finished eating a few minutes later. He drank more of his coffee. He poured himself another glass. When he put his dishes in the dishwasher, he picked up his Bible that he left on the kitchen table. He decided to continue reading Romans, which was one of his favorite books in the entire Bible. He'd picked the Apostle Paul and Peter as his favorite characters along with Peter Jesus Christ. Once again, Wayne prayed before turning over to Romans. "Father, I would like to Thank You for directing me to the book of Romans this morning. I have said this several times, and I will say it again. I am happy to have You in my life. You have a special place in my heart, as You do with me since I am one of Your children. I happened to think other religious people think the same thing I do, no matter what religion they are a part of. I have bleed You with all of my life. In Your Blessed Name, Amen." Now he headed to Romans and began to read. He had meant every word in his prayers he had just shared.


End file.
